Cosas Imposibles
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Mis acciones son mis consecuencias y... las tuyas.  Yaoi, algo AU y Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Recomendación canción: Deseo de cosas imposibles, La oreja de Van Gogh.

**Cosas imposibles**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Después de mucho tiempo, nadie esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha volviera por propia voluntad, un día como si nada llego a las puertas de Konoha con Juugo el único de sus compañeros que lo siguió a "la boca del lobo" -le tenía mucha lealtad al moreno-.

Por supuesto en cuanto pisaron la aldea les apresaron y los juzgaron, el testimonio de sus antiguos amigos y la demostración de la Hokague, de que la fuerza del menor de los Uchihas, seria bienvenida para hacer mas poderosa a la aldea, fueron determinantes para que los dejaran libres bajo supervisión constante de los ANBUS, sumándole que tendrían que realizar misiones de rango _**S**_, para este equipo conformado por Sasuke y Juugo,

El éxito de todas y cada una de sus misiones le resto días a su condena.

Mientras el moreno hacia todo lo posible -dentro de lo que su orgullo le permitía- para acercarse y ganarse de nuevo la confianza de sus antiguos conocidos. Sobre todo de Naruto, quien era la causa por la que el Uchiha volviera al a la aldea después de su autoimpuesto exilio, los años lo habían hecho madurar y hacerlo comprender que los lazos de amor no era debilidad sino fortaleza, y para eso había regresado.

Eran pocas las veces que veía al rubio entre el trabajo de los dos no había tenido oportunidad, aun así hacia todo lo posible por tener mas contacto con el hombre que amaba,

Su primer encuentro al regresar a la aldea, no fue del todo como Sasuke esperaba...

El rubio era uno de los shinobis que lo habían aprendido al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, el moreno trato de hablarle pero Naruto lo ignoro –no quería que Sasuke, se diera cuenta que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad por su regreso, su abandono todavía le dolía demasiado, tanto lo había seguido para que regresara pero el Uchiha siempre lo ignoro-.

-Naruto he regresado yo quisiera….

-A los prisioneros no se les permite hablar absténgase de hacerlo, lo que tenga que decir se lo informara a la Hokague y al consejo, guarde su saliva le hará falta para defenderse de los cargos por traición.-tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para responderle así al moreno, cuando su corazón le gritaba otra cosa.

Esta actitud de su amor deprimió al moreno, aunque no lo culpaba, el se había ido abandonándolo todo incluso a _su mejor amigo _y no conforme con eso lo intento matar, las decisiones que había tomado ahora le cobraban las consecuencias.

Sin embargo se sintió mejor cuando Naruto lo defendió ante el consejo y ahí fue cuando se entero que el rubio ya estaba contemplado como sexto Hokague, Tsunade lo estaba guiando en los deberes ya que ella quería retirarse, con Orochimaru y la mayoría de los Akatsukis muertos, cortesía de Sasuke, ella decidió que la jubilación era una buena idea, solo entrenaba a su reemplazo.

Con esos antecedentes Sasuke y Juugo se integraron a las filas de shinobis de la aldea de la hoja, empezando el plan del Uchiha para conquistar al Kitzune; asunto algo difícil, pues el zorrito no daba su brazo a torcer. Por que lo que no sabía el moreno era que los amigos del futuro Hokague, lo había aconsejado

-Ahora que regreso Sasuke teme, me podre concentrar en aprender todos los deberes de Hokague, tal vez lo ponga como capitán de ANBU-decía alegre el kitzune a sus compañeros Sai y Sakura

-No creo que sea buena idea Naruto, la gente lo ve como un traidor y los shinobis no confían en el, ya vez ninguno quiso hacer equipo con el, solo esta con es Juugo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura fea, el Uchiha no es buena opción.

-Pero el es mi amigo y no hay que negar que el muy baka por lo menos si se hizo mas fuerte, no en vano nos sacrifico a todos para conseguir poder y su dichosa venganza.

-"Nos sacrifico" o "te sacrifico", ¿tú sientes algo por Sasuke? – decía la pelirosa una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

-¡Nani!, claro que siento algo por el, es mi amigo Sakura

-Oye Naruto sabes que Sakura no se refiere a ese tipo de sentimiento, sino a algo mas profundo- el rubio bajo la cabeza y en un hilo de voz contesto.

-No tiene que decirlo les parece algo anormal que me sienta atraído por Sasuke , solo hay que ver como me miro Sakura, pero no se preocupen el sentimiento es unilateral , no creo que el orgulloso teme , me deje acercarme a el de esa manera.

-Yo creo que es todo lo contrario lo he visto y siempre que tiene oportunidad se acerca a ti, incluso te invita a comer o a pasear, con nadie se comporta así el estreñido ese.

-¡Sai cállate! Naruto perdón no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, a mi no me molesta que te sientas atraído por un hombre me molesta quien es ese hombre, no por lo que piensas- agrego después que el Kitzune la viera feo- el ya no me atrae, me preocupa que salgas lastimado, con los antecedente de Sasuke. Por favor, tu eres una persona de buen corazón, inocente, y con sentimientos tan grandes que no se pueden describir, eres mi amigo y no quiero verte sufrir por alguien que no sabemos si puede amar, por favor Naruto, no caigas en sus redes.

-Claro mejor cae en las mías- decía Sai, un golpe que lo hizo volar, le cerro la boca.

-Estoy hablando en serio baka- se giro para ver a Naruto y prosiguió- entiendes te estimo mucho, supongo que a Sasuke le tengo un poco de cariño por los viejos tiempos pero hasta yo se que el no te conviene.

-Pero yo lo amo-el rubito se, tapo la boca con las manos algo tarde ya lo había dicho, sus compañeros lo miraban con, como decirlo lastima- eso no le agrado-pero eso no quiere decir que este ciego, se que Sasuke me ha rondado desde que llego, y que se ha acercado a mi , pero ustedes tienen razón, no confió en el , siento que solo quiere jugar conmigo, que hago con esto que siento , me duele estar solo, no tener a alguien que me quiera a mi lado, el formar una familia-el zorrito tenia los ajos acuosos , no dejaba salir las lagrimas, aunque esos dos eran sus amigos , no le gustaba que lo vieran tan débil llorando. La pelirosa lo abrazo

eres tan especial, que muchos y muchas quisieran estar a tu lado .solo debes dejar que se acerquen no tengas miedo, tal vez encuentres a tu otra mitad

-Puedo ser yo –decía el paliducho-dame una oportunidad Naru-chan

-¿Hablas en serio Sai? O ¿es algo que leíste para levantarme la autoestima?

-Naru-chan , estoy hablando en serio no te lo había dicho por que pensé que no tenia oportunidad, por ser hombre, pero con lo que nos confesaste si el Uchiha bastardo te agrada siendo un baka , pues yo tengo mas probabilidades de ganar tu corazón.-Sakura que aun abrazaba Al rubio observaba la escena con diversión,

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan desinhibido Sai y ¿tú que dices Naruto? ¿Lo aceptas?, solo para salir y conocerse total no pierden nada, es mas podemos ver la reacción de Sasuke, si de verdad siente algo por ti no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados ¿tu que opinas Sai?

-Por mi esta bien, no le temo al Uchiha bastardo

-Si tiene razón chicos, Sai acepto salir contigo.

_**00000000000000000**_

La suerte no estaba con Sasuke pues hasta esa tarde, pudo hablar con el Kitzune, se armo de valor y le confeso el por que de su regreso

-Naruto, que bien que te encuentro solo, yo quisiera que me dejaras explicarte por que regrese y… -el rubio lo interrumpió

-No hace falta, todos sabemos que llevaste a cabo tu venganza, supongo que te aburriste de vagabundear y por eso regresaste, por que tiene que ser lo que el teme diga no lo que digan los demás verdad, no regresaste cuando yo te lo pedí y ahora de buenas a primeras llegas tan fresco como si nada, acaso ¿no piensas baka? ¡Pudieron matarte antes de cruzar las puertas de Konoha!, pero que digo si tu no piensas ¡temeeeee!

-¿Ya terminaste de regañarme?

-Si, no voy a gastar mi saliva contigo si todo lo que yo te entra por un oído y te sale por otro.- el ojiazul, se iba ya cuando una mano lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo

-Espera, yo te escuche , ahora es tu turno –el Kitzune, iba a replicar-y no interrumpas,- el rubito asintió-para empezar me alegra que me siguas llamando teme, pues a pesar de un insulto a mi me recuerda mi niñez y los momentos que pasamos juntos en el equipo siete, Usuratonkachi –el rubito inflo sus mofletes lo que provoco una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del pelinegro-de verdad has crecido mucho Dobe , no , no solo has crecido te has puesto hermoso- el Kitzune se sonrojo ,quería replicar ,pero recodaba que Sasuke le había dicho que no interrumpiera-en estos años me he dado cuenta en lo mucho que perdí al irme de la aldea, es verdad conseguí casi todas mis metas, y aun así me sentía vacio, como si mi corazón lo hubiese dejado aquí, no son los recuerdo de mi familia por que esos los llevo conmigo, es el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti…, Naruto yo te amo, eso es lo que me ha mantenido con vida, dándome la fortaleza de seguir; pensando que si moría no podría volver a verte, Dobe, gracias por llenar mi corrompido corazón con la fuerza de este sentimiento tan puro.

El rubio estaba en shock, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tratando de asimilar ese cambio tan radical en el moreno, bueno su actitud seguía igual; en todo momento, sus gestos no variaron como si estuviera dando el reporte de una misión ,si algunas cosa no cambiarían nunca, y con su pose de soy-lo mejor-de-este-planeta. En fin así era el teme, el zorrito dentro de sus cavilaciones no se percataba que Sasuke esperaba una respuesta.

-Y bien Dobe di algo, no te quedes callado

-Por que me insultas y así dices que me amas, sigues igual Uchiha bastardo

Sasuke lo miro con molestia ese estúpido mote solo se lo decía su copia barata, por que ahora también lo usaba Naruto, y el rubio seguía en su mundo, la poca paciencia del Uchiha, se acababa y se estaba cabreando, afortunadamente el Kitsune reacciono.

-Sasuke yo, he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia, sentí que mi único amigo me abandono por ser débil, y no poder retenerlo, tu sabes cuantas veces intente traerte de vuelta sin conseguirlo, no creo que sientas eso por mi, a lo mas que creo que llegue es a un lazo de amistad.

-¡¿Como puede saber lo que siento por ti acaso vives dentro de mí?

-Claro que no. de lo que estoy seguro es que no te creo, es muy difícil para mi volver a confiar en ti, claro que mi amistad la tendrás siempre.

-Por el momento con eso me conformo, yo me ganare tu confianza y me aceptaras como pareja

-Hay otra, cosa que debo decirte Sasuke, yo salgo con Sai y lo que menos quiero es que esto cause un malentendido, ¿entiendes no?

Hasta ahí llego la paciencia de Sasuke, miro al Kitzune con rabia.

-¿Desde cuando?, ¿lo amas?, ¿por que?, ese bastardo me las pagara

-Mira Teme, no tienes derecho a cuestionarme nada y no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida,-encaminandose hacia su casa, se giro y lo agarro de las solapas del Haori –te advierto no toque a Sai, o tendré que olvidar por un momento nuestra amistad.

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Si lo es, el tiene lo que, me niegas a mi.

-Eres el menos indicado para cuestionar mi relación con Sai, o que quieres saber que el siempre me ha tratado bien tu sabes perfectamente como ha sido el que tenga sellado al Kiuuby en mi interior, el maltrato de la gente por eso yo aprecio mucho a las personas que no me han hecho daño- el moreno se quedo callado y el rubio continuo- ya no quiero escuchar tus tonterías

-Eso es para ti, ¿solo tonterías?-el Uchiha se veía dolido, y el zorrito intento arreglar las cosas

-Si por que tu solo quieres jugar conmigo, Uchiha, si quieres que te siga tratando como amigo dejaras esa idea tuya.

-No te aseguro nada, dame la oportunidad de conquistarte, por favor Naruto

El rubio no lo creía Sasuke Uchiha, decía _por favor_, tan desesperado estaba que, olvidaba su orgullo, eso era buena señal , si el apenas si se podía contener para lanzarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos, el zorrito se sentía en la nubes , la angustia había valido la pena si ese maravilloso hombre lo amaba, el problema es que el era novio de Sai, y sus amigos le aconsejaron que no se dejara engañar , pues no nada mas Sakura le advirtió, que no confiara en el Uchiha, los demás del grupo lo hicieron también, el único que le había dicho algo diferente fue Lee o eso perecía sigue la llama de tu juventud y busca el amor verdadero en el camino mas duro tu recompensa será maravillosa, bueno no entendió la idea de Lee. En la cabecita del zorrito se debatían las ganas de estar con el moreno contra la duda que sentía y que sus amigos ayudaron a agrandar, no tenia que ser fuerte y no ceder a la tentación.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando respetes la relación que tengo con Sai.

El moreno, acepto a regañadientes, no en vano había regresado a Konoha.

-Bien si ese es tu deseo yo lo respetare, y ahora que esta todo arreglado, te invito a comer al Ichiraku, ¿que dices Dobe?

-Claro sabes que mi punto débil es el ramen, vamos.

De ese paseo ya no le siguieron mas, Sasuke, le insistía al rubio para que salieran, por supuesto este lo rechazaba, después de todo ya tenia compromiso, no es que el de ojos azules no añorara estar con el moreno, en esos momentos recordaba la ilusión que tenia de que el Uchiha regresara; pero eso no estaba bien.

_**000000000000000000**_

El de ojos de obsidiana, le llevaba regalos a Naruto, desde peluches de zorro y neko hasta ropa, regalos que nunca eran recibidos por el Kitzune.

-Y a te dije que no me des regalos no los voy a aceptar, salgo con Sai y _unos muñequitos_ no cambiaran eso.

-No es esa mi intención, tu lo dejaste muy claro, no quieres que me meta en tu noviazgo, lo que te pido es que recuerdas Dobe yo te amo y espero que me correspondas. Algún día

-Y yo te dije que no te creo.

Estas escenas o parecidas se repetían muy constantemente, y el moreno cada vez se deprimía mas. Su único amigo y confidente era Juugo, al que no le agradaba esa situación

-Por que no lo dejas por la paz Sasuke, se ve que el zorrito quiere mucho a su novio, lo he vigilado, -el Uchiha lo vio arqueando una ceja-si no me veas así, lo hice por tu bien, bueno te decía, tu copia barata, es muy cariñoso con el jinchuriki y el no lo rechaza.

El moreno se quedo callado, pensando, era cierto el había visto a la pareja y se veían bien juntos, todos lo decían, sus antiguos compañeros, estaban muy contentos con la nueva parejita, cuando el moreno veía eso se preguntaba si no había regresado muy tarde, de inmediato borraba esos pensamientos, el lucharía por su Kitzune.

-No Juugo yo nunca me he rendido y esta no será la primera vez, mientras tenga la esperanza de que Naruto me corresponda lo intentare.

_0000000000000000000000_

De regreso de una misión el Kitzune platicaba con Sakura; Kakashi y Sai caminaban mas adelante, lo que agradecía el rubio pues quería privacidad con la pelirosa.

-Sakura chan, no puedo seguir con esto, no amo a Sai, pensé que podía obligarme a sentir algo mas que amistad, pero no puedo, yo estoy enamorado de Sasuke, y no se vale que yo juegue con los sentimientos de los dos, no puedo mentirle ni mentirme, voy a terminar con Sai.

-Piénsalo bien, Naruto vas a dejar a un chico que te quiere por alguien en quien no confías.

-Eso es verdad pero, ya no aguanto Sakura yo lo amo, ¿eso es malo?, todos ustedes me dicen que el no me ama, que solo es un capricho del orgulloso Sasuke, pero quiere intentarlo.

-Te lo decimos por tu bien Naruto, no por molestar, ni por que odiemos a Sasuke después de todo el ya es parte de la aldea de nuevo y nuestro compañero shinobi, pero bueno esa es tu decisión.

El rubio al llegar a su casa se tumbo en la cama a pensar en las palabras de su amiga, tendría razón, al fin y al cabo no era la única que se lo había dicho todos sus amigos le dijeron sus inquietudes, y para colmo, Sai era buen novio, demasiado _cariñoso_, pero agradable, convivía con los demás y ellos lo aceptaban, en cambio con Sasuke no creía que fuera posible. Esa noche no durmió por estar cavilando.

La mañana llego junto con la decisión de Naruto, se baño se cambio y salió corriendo a la mansión Uchiha, para hablar con Sasuke, llego y el moreno al verlo se le ilumino el rostro haciéndolo pasar de inmediato; lo hizo sentar en la mesa del comedor para que desayunara con el, Sasuke le sirvió jugo y le preparo huevos ,pan tostado y café el que Naruto rechazo amablemente por que no le gustaba, el Uchiha se disculpo por no tener ramen, el zorrito, con estas atenciones por parte del moreno sentía tambalearse su decisión, pero tenia que ser fuerte, cuando terminaron de comer se sentaron en la terraza .

-Sasuke, yo vine, para decirte algo.

-Dime Kitzune, ¿ya me vas a aceptar?

El rubio, se mordía los labios, Sasuke, no tenía ni idea se veía tan feliz, debía terminar con esa farsa por el bien de los dos.

-No Sasuke -hablo serio-, vengo a pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos y que ya no intentes acercarte a mi con otras intenciones, onegai.

El morocho lo vio suspiro y le dijo

-¿Tanto lo amas?, dime que no tengo oportunidad y te juro que así me duela hasta el alma te dejare en paz.

-No puedo amarte Sasuke, lo siento

-No tienes por que disculparte, no es tu obligación que me correspondas. Gracias por ser sincero-Eso le dolió al Kitzune, era todo menos sincero pero no quería sufrir más, por lo menos el moreno no lo odiaba,

-Entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigos Sasuke Teme?

-Claro Dobe.

El rubio se fue mas tranquilo a su casa, y dejo al moreno que en cuanto salió Naruto, desquito su dolor con todos los muebles de la mansión entre lagrimas y gritos, quería quedarse seco pues se prometió a si mismo que seria la primera y ultima vez que dejara salir su desilusión, entre sollozos cada vez mas apagados, se quedo dormido en el suelo por el cansancio, ahí fue donde lo encontró Juugo, el moreno no se dio cuenta cuando lo llevo a su habitación, al otro día despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de ojos, se levanto con toda la fuerza que le daba ser un Uchiha y se preparo para la misión que Juugo y el tenían esa noche.

Ocupado con misiones le era más fácil dejar de pensar, ahora que el Kitsune, era Hokage lo, sentía más lejano que nunca y el no hacia gran cosa por acercarse, poco a poco dejaba que cicatrizara su herida, lo bueno de todo fue que resolvió su duda: _El amor te da fortaleza, pero en otros casos te debilita_.

Por su parte el rubio, sentía que había dejado el corazón en la mansión Uchiha, desde el día que le mintió tan cínicamente a Sasuke, lo amaba claro que si pero su desconfianza y la eterna manía de hacerles caso a sus amigos. Ganaron la batalla.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

Las cosas en la aldea de la hoja, estaban algo tensas, pues los sobrevivientes del Akatsuki tenían la intención de secuestrar al Jinchuriki para extraerle el Biju, atacando la aldea para cobrar venganza al Uchiha que mato a sus compañeros.

En la torre de Hokage, un rubio miraba por la ventana, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, se sentía dolido Sasuke, lo trataba con cortesía pero sin llegar a la amabilidad, de antaño, el rubio, pensaba que era por su nombramiento, por eso que el moreno no se tomara esa confianza con el, mas la duda lo carcomía y se lo había hecho saber...

En cuanto llego Sasuke de la última misión que consistía en espionaje para averiguar en donde se encontraban los últimos Akatsukis, después de entregar su reporte Naruto lo llamo.

-Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo quédate

-Adelántate a casa Juugo, en un rato voy para allá -el de cabello naranja asintió y se fue, estando a solas el Rokudaime lo encaro.

-¡¿Teme, que diablos pasa contigo? Desde hace tiempo, has cambiado, te siento cada día mas alejado de mí y no me agrada. ¡¿Acaso es por que ahora soy Hokage? no creo que eso te impresione, te recuerdo que prometiste que nuestra amistad no cambiaria, Uchiha bastardo-el mencionado sonrió un poco y se acerco al Kitzune

-Como puedes pensar que me afecta tu nombramiento si ya lo sabia, al contrario esa bola de Bakas ya se habían tardado en nombrarte Hokage.

-¿Entonces que es lo que pasa Teme?

-No pasa nada Naruto, es falta de tiempo tu mismo me has mandado a mas misiones que tu antecesora - el rubio frunció el seño- no me estoy quejando me sirve de distracción, prometo invitarte a comer ramen uno de estos días

-¿Es una promesa teme?

-Claro Hokage-sama.

-No me llames así

-Eso eres ¿no?

-Si pero no me gusta que tu me llames así.

-Ja, ja, ja, Tanto peleaste por ese puesto y ahora no lo presumes hay Naruto, tu no cambiaras nunca, bien si no tienes otra cosa que decirme me retiro estoy rogando por un baño y un buen descanso. A por cierto tengo otro regalo para ti te lo daré después no creo que mi copia barata le moleste.

-Te dije que no me des regalos y más si es para molestar a mi novio - el Uchiha suspiro derrotado.

-No era esa mi intención, olvídalo

El Uchiha se retiro dejando al rubito, deprimido, por que su amigo ya no le llamaba Dobe como antes tal vez para Sasuke hubiese pasado desapercibido pero para el zorrito no.-y, su corazoncito se rompió al darse cuenta las cosas ya nunca serian igual entre ellos, eso estaba mal el no se imagino que esto podría pasar, cuando se quedo con Sai, pero el teme tenia la culpa ,por que nunca hizo nada para separarlo del pintor, el Hokage esperaba una mega escena de celos por parte del ultimo Uchiha… cosa que nunca ocurrió, lo malo de todo es que el ya no soportaba estar con Sai, le tenia cariño como amigo pero de eso a amarlo había una distancia abismal, aparte la culpa lo carcomía cuando tenia una cita con _su novio_ siendo que acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con el moreno, solo de recordarlo se le erizaba la piel

…El Rokudaime, se encontraba, firmando unos papeles importantes cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta del despacho, entrando un Sasuke muy agitado, el moreno se acerco al zorrito y lo jalo para levantarlo de la silla, ambas miradas se encontraron reconociéndose con amor.

-Ya no puedo mas Dobe, he intentado olvidarte, sacarte de mi corazón pero no puedo, ahora no me importa que tu nunca me correspondas te marcare como mi propiedad- el rubio se removió inquieto del abrazo posesivo del moreno, tratando de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió pues la boca del Uchiha ya se había apoderado de la suya, el Uzumaki, respondió de inmediato al beso, yendo mas lejos que el moreno, al desabrochar el chaleco de ANBU, de su _acosador_, el moreno le facilito las cosas desnudándose de inmediato ante la mirada embobada del rubio, se acerco con paso felino y sensual hasta el Rokudaime, lo beso de nuevo, se separo de los labios para recorrer el cuello moreno del Kitzune, le quito poco a poco la túnica blanca, sin olvidar acariciar en el proceso la piel que dejaba al descubierto, marcándolo, ambos desnudo se restregaban enloqueciendo de deseo por sentir el rose entre sus cuerpos , el Kitzune, se subió al escritorio tirando todos los documentos, el Uchiha lo admiraba relamiéndose los labios pues el perverso zorrito abrió las piernas en una clara invitación a poseerlo, el moreno se acerco y comenzó a morder los pezones del rubio desatando un sinfonía de gemidos bajo por so torso hasta su miembro el que no tardo en probar succionándolo de inmediato el Kitzune no cavia de gozo mas cuando el Uchiha, bajo hasta su entrada y metió la lengua para lubricarla. Eso fue lo más que pudo soportar el rubio y grito

- ! Teme ya, estoy listo métemela!

El moreno ni tardo ni peresoso se la metió de una, el Kitzune grito de dolor, pero al sentir las fieras embestidas del Uchiha, a su próstata llego al orgasmo gritando el nombre de su moreno, el cual se vino dentro de el .Salió del rubio con mucho cuidado y se sentó en la silla con el rubio en brazos, el vengador le besaba el cabello mientras le susurraba

-Ahora eres mío, yo fui el primero en ti y seré el último y matare a quien se acerque a ti, el rubio sonreía y en ese momento despertaba,

Disfrutaba enormemente esos sueños que se repetían constantemente, pero cuando despertaba la culpa no lo dejaba, ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a Sai.

0000000000000000

Lo que todos esperaban y a la vez temían, sucedió unos días después de la conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke, dos días antes del cumpleaños del rubio.

Los Akatsukis atacaron, y los shinobis de la hoja, lograron detenerlos alas afueras de la aldea, aun así Naruto mando a refugiarse a las personas, el esperaba noticia de los combatientes, en la torre con Tsunade, que lo confortaba.

-Nuestros shinobis son fuertes Naruto, no perderán tan fácilmente

-Lo se Oba chan pero eso no evita que me preocupe, yo debería de estar peleando con ellos

-Tu eres su objetivo no puedes arriesgarte, ahora que eres Hokage, debes de actuar sereno.

-Como estar tranquilo cuando él esta peleando allá, ahora que se que las probabilidades de perderlo son reales; siento que me falta el aire -el rubio apretó los puños.

-Él es el ninja mas fuerte que tenemos y un testarudo de primera no se dejara matar… ten fe.

-¿Por que ahora? que ya planeaba una vida con el en contra de lo que piensen todos, por que Oba-chan estos malditos se les acurre atacar, no sebes lo que me costo mandarlo al frente a dirigirlos.

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer el Uchiha el un líder nato, con el al mando no habrá muchas bajas.

-Lo se -el rubio veía a la distancia las explosiones apretando los puños, rogando a Kami sama que todos regresaran con bien, sobre todo a su moreno, si por que el Uchiha fue, era y seria suyo siempre y viceversa.

-¿Naruto?- el rubio no contesto

-¡Naruto!

-Si Oba-chan- la rubia bufo ese en vano discutir con el zorrito.

-Dime, ¿Los exámenes que te hiciste fueron por el Uchiha?-el Rokudaime se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza contestando en un hilo de voz.

-Hai- la rubia sonrió con ternura al muchacho.

-Y yo que pensé que dejarías que otra u otro se quedara con Uchiha -el rubio la vio feo.-bueno es que te has tardado tanto baka, no me puedes culpar por pensarlo.

-No, esta vez no lo dejare ir, ya basta de este estúpido miedo, que no me ha dejado ser feliz a su lado.

La rubia, sonrió por lo menos lo distrajo un momento, de toda la tensión que tenían.

000000000000000000000000

La batalla duro dos días y al amanecer del tercero, un estallido mas fuerte que todos los demás, hundió en silencio el campo de batalla, El Jinchuriki, recibió a su amiga Medico, que llego antes con algunos heridos y de paso poner al tanto al Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, tengo buenas noticias, todo los Akatsukis han desparecido de la faz de la tierra, ha sido un gran victoria con muy pocas perdidas. Gracias a nuestro capitán Uchiha.

El rubio estallo en carcajadas abrazando a su amiga.

-Es magnifico, Sakura-chan, esto hay que celebrarlo, voy a mi casa, para prepararlo todo,

-Espera Naruto…

-Nada, nada avisa a la gente que ya es seguro regresar y cuando termines te espero en casa.

La peli rosa, intento detenerlo pero su amigo ya no se veía por ningún lado, llevo a los heridos al hospital, donde el exceso de trabajo le impidió avisar a los aldeanos, pero en cuanto llego su novio Lee, le pidió que les avisara.

Mientras en su casa; el rubio, veía con un gran sonrisa un pergamino amarrado con un moñito que se encontraba en la mesa, ya terminaba de acomodar todo para la fiesta cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta, fue a abrir y encontró a Shikamaru y Neji ,

-Chicos pasen llegan temprano ¿no han ido a que les revisen esas heridas? No se ven serias pero aun así deberían de ir

-Hokage sama, tenemos que entregar el informe, después iremos a que nos atiendan- decía un serio Neji

-Por que ustedes, Sasuke es el que debería entregarlo, ¿Dónde esta ese desobligado? –el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Naruto… veras… es que… pues…, será mejor que pasemos y te sientes.

-Que pasa Neji tu nunca has dado tantos rodeos para hablar.

-Eso es cierto que problemático, hay que decirlo y ya, Naruto, un solo shinobi de nuestro bando fue el que decisivo en la batalla, fue Sasuke, utilizando el Kirin al máximo.

-Ya decía, yo que el teme es fuerte- mencionaba el rubito orgulloso

-No interrumpas Naruto…

-…

-Te decía, el Uchiha acabo con Madara, estaban a punto de matar a Sai, y lo rescato, pero eso le costo la vida, lo siento Naruto.

-¡No es verdad! ¡El teme no es un debilucho para dejarse matar! -el rubia gritaba a punto del colapso, una sonora bofetada le devolvió la cordura, mientras Neji veía con asombro a Shikamaru, por atreverse a golpear al Rokudaime.

-¡Ya Hokage sama, contrólese, las gente lo necesita entero y cuerdo!

-… -el rubio no dijo una palabra y los shinobis optaron por regresar con los otros y poner en orden todo, entre mas ayudaran a Naruto en su trabajo era mejor; desde la calle ambos hombres escucharon un grito desgarrador con el nombre del vengador y poco después el sonido de objetos rompiéndose.

0000000000000000000000000

Los funerales fueron esplendidos como un héroe se merecía, con esta muerte desaparecía uno de los clanes más poderoso de la aldea: el clan Uchiha, A Juugo no se vio de nuevo después de estar presente en las exequias, el Hokage no derramo ni una lagrima, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, inmediatamente después de las exequias se reincorporo a su trabajo -si sufrió por la perdida se lo guardo para si-.

00000000000000000000000

Tiempo después, se veía al Rokudaime en su lugar favorito conversando, con el que ahí descansaba, a pesar de lo que la mayoría pensaría a él eso le servía como terapia y para superar su soledad.

-Teme , limpie tu casa, no te molesta que viva ahí verdad… ya me habías dado permiso, no te quejes…por cierto encontré la caja de mis regalos, mira traigo puesto uno de lo sweaters que estaban ahí, todo los muñequitos están en nuestra recamara… ya se no te gusta el desorden pero te juro que los acomode un en sillón; solo esta sasukito en mi cama… a ¿quieres saber quien es sasukito? eres muy curioso teme, es esa ranita enorme que supongo me regalarías en mi cumpleaños… y ¡no es un nombre tonto! a mi me gusta y punto… sabes yo también tengo un regalo para ti -el rubio coloco un pergamino enrollado con un moño, sobre la tumba-… como vas a saber que es si no lo abres y lees… ¡bien lo hare por ti! -el rubio leyó varios conceptos medico que ni el entendía hasta llegar a lo ultimo- mira teme esto es lo bueno… **Prueba de fertilidad: Positiva.** ¡¿Sabes que significa teme?… ¡que puedo concebir! ¡Podías renacer tu clan amor! - en la ultima frase se le quebró la voz por el llanto- ¡¿Ahora dime Sasuke baka, yo para que quiero tener hijos si no serán Uchiha?... Por eso te lo dejo esto; es solo nuestro nadie tiene derecho a saberlo-quemo el pergamino y lo dejo en el incensario de la tumba – Te extraño… pero se que estas aquí conmigo… ¿Me esperaras?... aun tengo que guiar a nuestra aldea, pero no te preocupes aprendí mi lección… nunca le daré a nadie lo que por derecho es tuyo, desde que nos conocimos… Te amo.

El tiempo pasó y nunca se conoció un Hokage tan benevolente y sabio como lo fue el Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca se caso y si salió con alguien nadie lo supo a ciencia cierta, el único que supo que ya nunca estaría solo fue el propio Naruto.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogo**

Los año pasaban y Naruto permanecía soltero, sus amigo lo instaban a conseguir pareja, pero el rubito se negaba aludiendo que el era muy feliz así, lo que nadie creía pues su rostro decía lo contrario, su alegría se marcho con Sasuke.

La mas preocupada era Tsunade, se preguntaba que hacer para que el Kitsune, regresara a lo que un día fue, de su trabajo como Hokage no tenia la menor queja , de hecho eso era preocupante, el kitsune, se enfrascaba en sus deberes llenando de ese modo su soledad. Muchas veces la Godaime pensaba en lo que Naruto había ignorado como si no existiera: La posibilidad de dar vida, ella misma le había hecho las pruebas ¿por que entonces el rubio ni siquiera lo intentaba?, sabia que al Rokudaime, muchos lo pretendían, y por eso mismo no pedía que olvidara al Uchiha pues si en esos años no lo logro menos ahora, pero ¿por que no darse la oportunidad de tener descendencia? si para convencerlo tenia que recurrir al chantaje no dudaría en hacerlo, con esa determinación llego hasta la torre del Hokage, y este al verla sonrió.

-Oba-chan, que bueno que me visitas Dattebayo.

-Baka – era perder el tiempo discutir con Naruto para que no le llamara así- siéntate, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

- Oba-chan, con esa cara tan seria das miedo Dattebayo- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la rubia, ese crio, a pesar de ser el Rokudaime, no perdía la inocencia.

-Cállate ya y ven a sentarte-el Jinchiruki obedeció,-ella lo miro pasándole la mano por el cabello rubio en forma de caricia-Naruto, ¿hasta cuando seguirás así? él no regresara, ya esta descansando. Es hora de que tu continúes tu camino sin el.

-Como me dice eso Oba chan, yo aun lo extraño la verdad nunca dejare de hacerlo, en cuanto a seguir mi vida sin el lo he hecho o ¿no?, ¿tienes alguna queja de mi desempeño?, o ¿de mi forma de tratar a los de la aldea?

-Sabes que no, pero ¿donde esta esa sonrisa sincera, que tenias?

-A que te refieres Dattebayo- el rubito sonrió zorrunamente, la rubia negó.

-Esa no se compara con la que tenias antes de que el muriera, aun recuerdo la ilusión que tenias de tener hijos, ese día en la clínica cuando te di los resultados de tus exámenes saltaste de gusto y ¡ve! han pasado cuatro años de eso, yo me imagine que ya tendría nietos a los que malcriar- el rubio agacho la cabeza, en señal de derrota y respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Ciento decepcionarte Oba chan, pero las ganas de tener hijos murieron con el último de los Uchiha.

-Y que me dices del ANBU que en ese tiempo era tu novio, ni siquiera te afecto que se casara

-No me lo recuerdes- el Hokage comenzó a llorar- si no fuera por que cometí la estupidez de aceptarlo negando mis verdaderos sentimientos por cobardía, yo estaría con Sasuke, es mi culpa que el haya muerto, dio su vida tratando de salvar a Sai pensó que yo no podría ser feliz si algo le pasaba, ahora se que el siempre tuvo razón soy un Usuratonkachi. –la rubia consolaba al Kitsune que miraba al vacío, no tuvo que pensarlo mas, le daría una oportunidad a Naruto, aunque fuera en contra de su juramento medico, ese pequeño tenia todo el derecho a ser feliz; la rubia levanto la cara del chico y le pidió que la mirara a los ojos, el chico lo hizo y la rubia le pregunto

-Si yo te dijera que tienes una oportunidad de tener un hijo del Uchiha, pero que será peligroso incluso tu vida estaría en riesgo, ¿que harías?-el rubio la miro con asombro que se fue convirtiendo en total felicidad, gritando eufórico, y besando a una incomoda Gondaime, que ocultaba su beneplácito por la reacción del Kitsune.

-¡¿Dattebayo, como preguntas eso Oba-chan daría mi vida si con eso puedo tener un hijo de mi moreno? -la rubia frunció el seño- ¡claro que es mío, y al que no le guste que se aguante!- el rubito no cavia de felicidad.- y bien Oba chan ¿que haremos?, estoy impaciente Dattebayo.

-Antes de que te apresures, debo decirte que este tratamiento seria la primera vez que se aplica en un hombre, por lo tanto no es cien por ciento seguros, no quiero que te ilusiones… las posibilidades son mínimas.

-No importa ya lo veras funcionara, y ahora si dime como haremos para que quede embarazado del Teme.

-Esto debe ser confidencial, Naruto si el consejo se entera, estoy arriesgando mi carrera y no solo eso tu estarías en serios problemas

-¡Ya habla vieja! -la rubia le dio un sopapo al Kitsune

-¡No me hables así Baka!- el rubio se sobaba la cabeza

-Oba .chan no me respetas ni por que soy el Hokage.

-El que debe de quedar bien conmigo eres tu si no, no te digo el secreto- el rubio le suplicaba con cascaditas en los ojos

-Por fa Oba-chan, si me dices te compraré una caja de sake de la mejor calidad- a la rubia se le hizo agua la boca

-Esta bien me convenciste-se aclaro la garganta, y siguió hablando- Sabes que nosotros les hacemos toda clase de estudios y pruebas medicas a los prisioneros, mas que nada por seguridad no sabemos que clase de jutsus, contienen sus cuerpos, Sasuke y su amigo no fueron la excepción, una de estas pruebas es- la rubia se ruborizo, el zorrito la veía atento-la muestra de su semilla- ¿entiendes verdad Naruto?- el rubio la miro asintiendo después de un rato negó- ¡Diablos mocoso! que les pedimos una muestra de semen- la boca del rubio formo una perfecta "o". Y de inmediato se puso rojo como tomate- ya entendiste- el rubio afirmo aun sonrojado- bueno lo que haremos es usar el regalito que nos dejo el Uchiha, mezclarlo con el tuyo y fecundarte, como ves esto es complicado, por ser hombre pues donde se alojaría el producto….

-No lo llames así

-No interrumpas, donde se alojaría el bebé, debe ser en tu estomago donde tienes el sello del Zorro de nueve colas, por eso es peligroso, pues al momento de colocar el producto ya fecundado, corres el peligro de liberar al demonio o que tu hijo absorba parte de su chakra- el rubito medito, no quería que el zorro saliera si no lo podía controlar y tampoco quería que su hijo naciera con la maldición, que el cargaba, tan solo en pensar que a su niño también lo trataran como un monstruo le dolía, tal vez la soledad no era tan mala; la Gondaime intuyendo los pensamientos del pequeño lo conforto

-El no estaría solo, tendría un padre muy valiente capaz de dar todo con tal de no verlo o verla sufrir, ¿no es así?, el apellido Uchiha será un gran apoyo para el o ella, si resulta hablaremos con el consejo no puede negárselo y recuerda no estas solo me tienes a mi y a tus amigos.

-Si Oba-chan ahora tengo trabajo que debo adelantar, pero mañana me tendrás en el hospital para que me hagas todas las pruebas que necesites, no me gustan los hospitales pero por esto hare una acepción.

La rubia se despidió del zorrito y se fue al hospital a prepara todo para el día siguiente, rogaba por que todo saliera bien ya no quera ver triste a Naruto.

El Hokage desde que lo dejo Tsunade, estaba impaciente para que llegara la noche, pues solo a esa hora podía visitar a su moreno -desde que Sakura le prohibió ir cuando cogió una pulmonía por estar tanto tiempo en el cementerio y estuvo tres días hospitalizado-. En cuanto oscureció salió corriendo al camposanto; llego y de inmediato con una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro se sentó enfrente de la tumba de Sasuke.

-Hola Teme, ¿adivina que?... haa, si que eres un amargado que no le gustan las adivinanzas… bueno te cuento no te enojes, Oba-chan me dio una oportunidad de tener un hijo… no te enfades el bebe será tuyo y mío… ¿que como le hare? es secreto solo te diré que hoy mas que nunca agradezco los método de la vieja para tratar a los prisioneros, si todo sale bien vendré a contarte y si no por lo menos te volveré a ver allá donde estas… no es que lleve prisa es que te extraño, bueno me despido Teme, tengo que descansar por que mañana es el gran día-beso sus dedos y los puso en la tumba-hasta mañana amor.

Se fue a su casa, tratando de conciliar el sueño que los nervios espantaron, después de dar muchas vueltas en su cama se quedo dormido, y sus sueños se llenaron con caritas de niños con rasgos de Sasuke y suyos, tuvo sueños hermosos…

La cuna al lado de la cama matrimonial era iluminada tenuemente por una móvil de estrellas, el rubio recostado escuchaba la respiración tranquila del pequeño, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y una boca busco hambrienta su cuello, los gemidos fueron silenciado por esa misma boca que se pegaba a la suya; unos dedos largos y fuertes recorrían el interior de sus muslos, su miembro fue masturbado mientras su entrada era preparada con parsimonia, abrió los ojos para ver esa estatua de marfil y ojos color ébano, que lo miraba con infinito amor, un ariete entro con fuerza en su interior y las embestidas se hicieron presentes; la pasión que su amado le mostraba era digno de un espíritu fogoso como el Uchiha, Naruto apretaba las sabanas y se mordía los labios para no despertar a su tesoro, cuando el orgasmo los alcanzo al unísono; su amante lo acallo con un beso apasionado, un …Te amo… susurrado fue el vestigio que quedo de ese sueño maravilloso, sus ojos azules se abrieron y derramaron lagrimas de amor, esperanza y nostalgia, para el… ese bebé ya había sido concebido.

Muy temprano en la mañana, se levanto se arreglo pero no desayuno por ordenes de Tsunade y salió rumbo al hospital, donde su tortura empezó, con pruebas de sangre y hasta de chakra. Lo dejaron probar bocado hasta el atardecer pero los nervios le impidieron comer mucho como era su costumbre. Casi al anochecer lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía donde le colocarían los embriones, varios para tener mayor probabilidad de éxito, el procedimiento era dolorosísimo; fueron horas en las que Tsunade controlaba el chakra del zorro al mismo tiempo que la fecundación se llevaba a cabo, con ayuda de Shizune la única de confianza para la rubia. Para Naruto fue la noche mas larga que hasta ese momento recordaba, pero el amanecer llego con esperanzas renovadas. El proceso había sido un éxito, ahora el rubio debía estar hospitalizado durante una semana en total inmovilidad y constantes cuidados, que le procuraba Shizune, pues Tsunade ocuparía el lugar de Hokage durante, su ausencia.

La semana paso rápido y sin muchas preguntas del cambio de Hokage, pues un puño a punto de romperte la cara respondía todas las dudas.

Cumplida la semana, a Naruto lo dieron de alta, prohibiéndole esfuerzo alguno, en cuanto se vio afuera del hospital se dirigió al cementerio a darle la noticia a su neko. Al llegar se arrodillo frente a la tumba.

-Hola Teme no me preguntas como me fue… te digo de todos modos, ya esta no se cuantos sean, Oba-chan dice que hay que esperar cinco meses para saberlo ¡yo ya quiero saber Dattebayo!... no me digas impaciente bastardo tu como seguramente ya lo sabes por eso no tienes curiosidad… Sasuke cuídanos desde donde estés por favor… ¿Ne Sasuke tu que crees que sea niño o niña?... si yo también con tal de que estén bien, bueno me voy ahora tengo que cuidarme mas… nos vemos amor.

Y por primera vez el rubio abandono ese lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Como una noticia como esa, no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo, los bombardeos de preguntas llegaron cuando al rubito ya se le notaba una curva algo pronunciada en el vientre, sus amigos reaccionaron muy bien felicitándolo y dándole su apoyo incondicional, las chicas, le organizaron un baby shower donde recibió muchos regalos con los símbolos del clan Uchiha y el suyo bordados, para su bebé o bebés; aun no le hacían ultrasonido.

La gente de la aldea se lo tomo bien, no por nada el Hokage era querido y respetado por todos, lo que le agrado mas al rubio fue que el dueño del Ichiraku le ofreció ramen gratis por todo el tiempo de su embarazo. Las chicas se turnaban acompañándole durante el día y Tsunade lo cuidaba en las noches pues era de alto riesgo su condición, las visitas al cementerio se las permitieron nuevamente con la condición de que fuera acompañado por su ANBU personal -en este caso Sai-, quien se ofreció o mas bien lo ofreció su esposo el Kasekage de la arena.

Entre mimos y cuidados que a veces sacaban de quicio al rubito pasaron los nueve meses y los niños decidieron nacer dos días después del cumpleaños de su padre: El 25 de julio. El día del parto el rubio hacia su mayor esfuerzo, con tristeza por que su Uchiha no estaba ahí para disfrutar ese milagro, hubo un momento en que las fuerzas le fallaban, pero una cálida mano sosteniendo la suya le dio las fuerzas para seguir, y mas cuando vio que la mano que lo sostenía era de su moreno que le sonreía con ternura, al escuchar el llanto del primero de los niños , un beso de despedida le indico a Naruto que el poseedor del Sharingan , se había ido satisfecho por conocer a los descendientes de su clan.

0000000000000000000

Kenshi y Yoshiro Uchiha Uzumaki, dos morenos de piel pálida y ojos azules, con marquitas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas tenían mucha gente que los amaba, pues cuando el consejo opino que los niños no podían ser Uchihas, pues no había padre que los reconociera la aldea entera les exigió el reconocimiento como herederos de ese clan. Los ancianos no tuvieron otra opción cuando ambos bebes con pocos días de nacidos mostraron su herencia convocando por segundos el Sharingan, y digamos que al pequeño Ichiro no le quedaron ganas de apretarlos, a su papa Gaara le costo mas de una hora calmar su llanto, el rubio se deshacía en disculpas con los padres del pequeño, pero Sai lo tranquilizo

-Es lógico que se defiendan, y mas tomando en cuanta que son hijos del Uchiha.

000000000000000000000

En cuanto pudo caminar sin ayuda, Naruto llevo a sus hijos a saludar a su otro padre.

-Mira amor nuestros hijos, no es por nada pero son hermosos, aunque tienen tu carácter, el pobre de Ichiro ya lo comprobó… no Sasuke no los defiendas, no puede ir por ahí activando el Sharingan solo por que los molesten un poco… claro que yo me hare cargo de enseñarle a ser amables… ¡no molestes Teme ni muerto me haces caso!... Sasuke, con estos angelitos que me mandaste ya nunca estaré solo, siempre tendré algo tuyo conmigo… Te amo…

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Recomendación escuchar la canción: Muñeca de Trapo. La oreja de Van Gogh

**Final alternativo**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Unos días antes del ataque a Konoha por los Akatsukis, en la mansión Uchiha, un moreno entrenaba hasta el desfallecimiento, mientras Juugo lo observaba.

-¿Oe, quieres morir de cansancio?, si me lo preguntas hay mejore formas de quitarse la vida.

-Baka, ¿de que hablas?

-Conmigo no finjas, desde que el Jinchiruki, te rechazo, cada día vas perdiendo un poco mas las ganas de vivir, lo que me causa total extrañeza, nunca has sido de los que se rinden tan fácilmente. Cuando estábamos con los otros decías que regresarías para hablar con tu Kitsune, jamás te diste por vencido ¿que pasa Uchiha?, le diste muy fácil la victoria ese pintor de cuarta.

-Ja, yo no se la di, Naruto lo escogió a el y a mi no me dio ni la oportunidad de intentarlo, sabes Juugo no lo culpo, quien quisiera estar con un traidor que intento matarte.

-Le dijiste lo mucho que lo extrañaste-el moreno lo vio con incredulidad- vamos Sasuke, se que te cuesta hablar de tus sentimientos pero el rubito, no se ve muy observador, no creo que sea adivino.

-Lo hice, no sabes cuanto me costo abrir mi corazón, paro ni eso funciono, supongo que estoy negado para comunicar lo que siento.

Juugo, veía consumirse a su amigo, sin poder hacer nada, …de saber que esto pasaría, lo hubiera atado con mil Genjutsus para que no regresara a Konohagakure… pensaba el mayor, pues ese mocoso engreído , le había ayudado mucho y no soportaba verlo sufrir, a veces le daban ganas de patearles el culo a los amigos del Hokage, el sabia que esos habían tenido mucho que ver en la decisión del rubio, pero se contenía incluso de matar al ANBU paliducho , total muerto el pintor, el rubito estaría libre, reaccionaba y aseguraba que al moreno no le agradaría que hiciera una matanza.

Por su parte el de ojos negros, pensaba que su regreso a Konoha hasta ese momento no le había traído mucha satisfacción, se sentía peor que prisionero, si lo hubiesen arrestado tendría la esperanza de salir algún día pero estando libre y sin poder escapar de los sentimientos que tenia por Naruto -y no correspondidos- era una condena extremadamente dura, y sin salida.

_**0000000000000000**_

La misión de espiar a los últimos Akatsukis fue un éxito, gracias a los animales de Juugo tenían su ubicación y el día exacto del ataque, al llegar a la torre del Hokage, esperaban con la información al equipo de Sasuke y Juugo. De unos días a esa fecha, se había alejado del rubio para aclarar sus pensamientos y curar sus heridas, lo que no lograría estando cerca del. Cuando estaba con Orochimaru, soñaba con volver a la aldea y disculparse con el rubio por abandonarlo, confesándole que su recuerdo le dio las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse al Sannin legendario, esa fuerza lo acompaño hasta que termino con los que amenazaban a su rubio, en ese tiempo sus ojos tan poco expresivos se llenaban de alegría con la esperanza de regresar al lado de el blondo , agradecía que las enseñanzas de la serpiente le sirvieran para sobrevivir y volver con el Kitsune, pero ahora con el dolor de saber que el hombre que amaba ya tenia dueño, eso ojos que aprendieron a hablar por su portador, se iban apagando quedando vacíos como en antaño. Lo que empeoro al saber que ni un simple regalo de cumpleaños le podía dar al Rokudaime, pues este _amaba_ tanto al pintor que evitaba a toda costa darle un disgusto, con esos pensamientos rondando su cerebro, camino cabizbajo a la mansión donde lo esperaba Juugo.

-¿Como te fue?, cuando te pidió hablar el Hokage, me imagine que era personal, ¿dime cambio de opinión? ¿Termino con el ANBU? ¡O mejor aun! ¡¿Te dijo que sin ti no puede vivir?

-Oe para, que me mareas con tanta pregunta.

-Pues habla, y quítame las dudas.

-No te había dicho que eres un entrometido.

-Si varias veces pero, te aguantas, por que soy el único con quien hablas y que no se le va la lengua.

- Que solo te tenga a ti para desahogarme es patético -el otro se alzo de hombros, como dándole la razón -en fin siento decepcionarte, pero me llamo solo para preguntarme por que no nos vemos tan seguido.

-Ves yo tengo razón el Rokudaime siento por ti algo mas que amistad.

-No, de eso estoy seguro, ama a ese pintor idiota, me lo restregó en la cara, al prohibirme darle un regalo por su cumpleaños, si mi intención es molestar a _su novio_.

-¿El sabia que es por su cumpleaños?, perdona que te lo pregunte pero el rubito es un poco distraído.

-No lo puedo creer ¡¿lo defiendes?

-Claro que no, si desde que te rechazo-el moreno bufo molesto- bueno desde ese día te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos total ya no tiene nada aquí, a que nos quedamos.

-Ya te dije que si me voy, el me buscara por cielo mar y tierra, además la gente se molestaría con el, recuerdas que me defendió para que no me condenaran a muerte, no puedo traicionarlo otra vez, solo por que no me ama como yo a el.

-¿Amor?, que diría tu rubio si te oyera hablar, el Gran Uchiha Sasuke, enamorado al grado de llorar en las noches por alguien

-¡Cállate!, no me obligues a olvidar que te aprecio.

-Puedes matarme pero eso no evitara que te diga tus verdades… Vámonos antes de que sea tarde.

-No puedo huir toda la vida de mis emociones, solo por que no puedo lidiar con ellas

-¡Larguémonos de una vez!, me preocupa ver que tus ojos se vuelven mas vacios y muertos con cada día que pasamos en esta aldea, eres un maldito engreído pare me has llegado a agradar… por lo menos piénsalo.

-Te prometo que si sobrevivo al ataque de los Akatsukis restantes, lo pensare, no puedo dejar la aldea hasta que este fuera de peligro -el mayor sonrió, por lo menos el mocoso lo pensaría.

El día del ataque -fuera de todo el caos que eso traía- una alegría llego a su corazón marchito -el Hokage, lo mandaba como capitán, para dirigir el contra ataque-, eso quería decir que el rubio confiaba tanto en el, como para dejar en sus manos la vida de los otros

En el campo de batalla Juugo no se le despegaba, el moreno sabia que su compañero solo le tenia lealtad a el , los renegados eran tres pero muy fuertes, Sasuke temía que esto terminara con muchas bajas, las cosas se balanceaban; los Shinobis de Konoha eran unidos y por eso mas fuertes que sus rivales -que les gustaba el protagonismo-, que se separaban para atacar, claro que eso no le quitaba que tuvieran mas experiencia que los de Konoha, Shikamaru y Neji , eran los que estaban mas cerca de Sasuke llevando sus ordenes a los mas alejados, el tiempo pasaba y las fuerzas de los Shinobis defensores menguaba, el vengador acostumbrado a los entrenamientos de Orochimaru, no se fatigaba tanto como los otros, pero no por nada estaba Madara Uchiha entre los atacantes quien se dio cuenta de la desventaja que era pelear separados .Unió a su equipo atacando un solo flanco donde se encontraba: Sai, Hinata y Lee -entre otros-, el estratega de Madara escogió a los mas alejados para evitar que los ayudaran de inmediato; Hinata y Lee cayeron en el Mangekio Sharingan y se retorcían en el suelo, Sai seguía de pie sosteniendo una pelea desigual contra los otros dos , cuando se acerco el Uchiha mayor para darle el golpe final, este alcanzo por poco a esquivar un ataque de Chokuto que estaba por partirlo a la mitad.

-¡Vaya! pero si aquí esta el doble traidor, ¡¿como le hiciste para qué te aceptaran nuevamente en esta maldita aldea?

-¡Que diablos te importa! ¡Te matare, así librare al mundo de tu asquerosa presencia, no importa que me vaya contigo al infierno!

Se escuchaban una truenos en la cercanía lo que aprovecho Sasuke, distrajo a Madara con el Amaterasu, sacando de ahí a Sai.

-Vamos copia barata no puedes morir aquí, Naruto te espera en Konoha-le entrego el pintor a Shikamaru- llévatelo, y aléjense todos, yo me encargare.

-¿Que harás Sasuke?

- Acabare con esto de una vez por todas -Juugo se acerco a Sasuke.

-Se lo que pretendes, si lo haces morirás junto con ellos.

-Lo se, quiero hacer las cosas bien por una vez en la vida… fue bueno conocerte… ahora aléjate tu también.

-Te esperare, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Baka.

Cuando Juugo ya estaba a una considerable distancia, escucho el estruendo de ultimo golpe del Uchiha, corrió hasta donde Sasuke estaba bajo las gotas de lluvia que ya caían, el lugar era un gran boquete en el suelo de varios kilómetros sin rastro de nada, tomo el cuerpo de su amigo, -no quería dejarlo ahí pues en ese lugar solo había sufrido-, aun se veían los surcos que dejaron las lagrimas en esa piel marfileña. De los cuerpos de Madara y sus aliados… solo quedaron cenizas.

_**0000000000000000**_

Los días pasaba apacibles y pacíficos en la villa de la hoja, el Rokudaime admiraba y disfrutaba desde su ventana la tranquilidad de su aldea, todos los días agradecía en silencio a la persona que contribuyo para que eso fuera posible.

Mira teme, lo que ambos deseábamos se ha cumplido, los niños de Konoha, tendrán una infancia mas feliz que la nuestra.

Muchas veces estos pensamientos, lo llevaban a deprimirse, pero aprendió a ocultarlo, para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, estos mismos _por su bien,_ le habían prohibido visitar la tumba de Sasuke pues la ultima vez, les había dado un susto muy grande cuando encontraron conversando con su amigo bajo una lluvia torrencial; lo llevaron al hospital con una fiebre muy alta y después de dormir tres días. Al despertarse su amiga Sakura, lo regaño por no cuidarse, las lagrimas de la chica fueron el motivo que lo convenció, ella le grito que ya había perdido a un amigo por su estupidez y no quería perder a otro, Naruto acepto a regañadientes la prohibición. Shikamaru fue uno de los que estuvo mas firme al pedirle que ya no fuera al cementerio, al rubito le pareció que el Nara le ocultaba algo, esperaba que su amigo tuviera la confianza de decírselo. Lo que era una vedad innegable es que la ausencia del Uchiha lo había dejado un vacio muy grande en su corazón que no se llenaba ni con amistad.

000000000000000000

Shikamaru, entraba en ese momento a la oficina, acompañado de Ino.

-Hokage sama es hora, Iruka sensei lo espera, para la entrega de bandanas a los Genin.

-Ya voy, Shika, y te he dicho hasta el cansancio que me llames Naruto.

-Es verdad, a Naruto-kun no le gustan las formalidades –decía la rubio Yamanaka.

-Todo esto es problemático ¿te esperamos o nos adelantamos?

-Adelántense me falta acomodar unos documentos, no tardo-los chicos asintieron y salieron

El Nara, iba muy pensativo hasta que su amiga le llamo la atención

-Shikamaru ¿que te pasa? últimamente cuando ves a Naruto, te metes en tu mundo.

-Me molesta ver tan deprimido a Naruto y más desde que le prohibieron ir a visitar la tumba de Sasuke.

-Tú sabes que es por cuidar su salud.

-Si pero me hace sentir culpable, que mis motivos míos sean otros

-¿De que hablas?

-Ino, la tumba de Sasuke esta vacía, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

-Eso es lógico, no dices que solo quedaron cenizas de los que estaban en ese momento.

-No se a veces tengo un presentimiento, es verdad no quedo nada en pie después del Kirin de Sasuke, pero ¿y las cenizas de su cuerpo donde estaban? fue él, el que lanzo el ataque, no pudo dañarlo como a los otros… por lo menos su cuerpo no hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Ni las cenizas están en la tumba? Entonces ¿Que enterraron?

-Polvo, y eso es a lo que le habla Naruto, como no me voy a sentir culpable.

-No teníamos otra opción, si Naruto supiera que el cuerpo de Sasuke no estaba, se hubiera hecho falsas ilusiones, todo lo hemos hecho por su bien.

-Por su bien dices, cuando veo los ojos del Hokage sin la alegría que los caracterizaba, me dan ganas de contárselo.

-Y que ganarías con eso

-No se un poco de esperanza, para el y para nosotros o no es cierto que todos se sienten culpables por aconsejarle a Naruto, que no le creyera a Sasuke, ahora sabemos cuanto lo amaba, si por verlo feliz salvo a Sai y dio su vida por la aldea, tiene el derecho de descansar en Konoha por la que dio su vida y si no me equivoco Juugo sabe mas de lo que nos dijo la ultima vez que lo vimos , por eso lo buscare, por lo menos para traer los restos de ultimo de los Uchihas.

00000000000000000000000000

En la torre del Hokage, el rubio terminada sus labores los mas rápido posible, le gustaba visitar a Iruka sensei aunque no fuera por motivos de trabajo, le ayudaba a olvidar un poco su dolor, no quería que se preocupara por el, ya suficiente tenia con sus compañeros que trataban de que saliera mas a menudo a divertirse con ellos, lo cierto es que verlos le recordaba que por sus consejos y su propia falta de valor; no había pasado mas tiempo con su moreno, y lo peor es que no podía evitar guardarle un poco de rencor a Sai, a pesar de que el chico no tenia culpa de nada, aun así no le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, se preguntaba ¡¿a quien diablos se le había ocurrido que se parecía a su Sasuke?, para el rubio no había punto de comparación entre los dos. El único consuelo que tenia eran todo los muñecos que dejo el Uchiha, sobre todo su sasukito, A quien dormía abrazado.

00000000000000000000000000

Muy lejos de Konohagakure, en una cabañita a las faldas de una montaña cubierta de nieve, se encontraba un chico descansando en la entrada de esta. Cuando la persona con la que compartía vivienda, lo llamo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Oe, entra ya el frio no te ayudar a recuperarte

-Mm

-No es por gusto, tu cuerpo se repone lentamente, no en vano casi lo destrozaste.

-Ya voy, entiéndeme no es fácil estar casi cuatro años encerrado y tirado en una cama.

-Que prefieres ¿estar tirado en una cama o en una tumba?

-… -el moreno solo alzo los hombros.

-Fueron esas tus órdenes que nos alejáramos lo más posible de Konoha, según tú no quieres que sepan que sigues vivo.

-Es cierto.

-¿Lo hiciste por el zorro rubio?, a veces me pregunto si estuvo bien ocultar tu cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta, que estabas vivo dude en regresar a la villa para que curaran tus heridas, pero siempre con tu orgullo, quisiste desaparecer para el mundo.

-Mm.

-¿Que haremos? Ahora que te recuperaste por completo.

-Conseguir dinero, para sobrevivir, nuestras finanzas no están muy bien que digamos, contigo cuidándome todo el tiempo y sin poder trabajar.

-Si, y yo que ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con las comodidades de la mansión, ¿podría regresar por algo de dinero allá?

-No.

-A mi no tienes que recordármelo, ¿pero dime tu aguantaras estar lejos del Kitsune?

-Pienso hacerle una ultima visita, verlo de lejos y saber que esta bien y feliz, eso me dará fuerzas para seguir mi camino sin el.

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia si estas con el o no-Sasuke lo miro incrédulo-no creo que el Hokage extrañe _tus grandes conversaciones_ digo con lo _comunicativo_ y lo _emotivo_ que eres.

-Mh

-Me pregunto como reaccionaria, si supiera que estas vivo, seria algo digno de ver, jajajaja -el peli naranja no se dio cuanta cuando ya estaba contra la pared, con Chokuto sobre su cuello.

-Te debo mucho, Juugo, no hagas que lo olvide- el mayor con trabajo asintió

-Solo era una broma, nunca traicionaría tu secreto lo sabes, por un momento pude ver en tus ojos esa chispa de antaño.

-….

-Sasuke. No crees que el precio que pagaste es excesivo le has dado felicidad al rubio hiperactivo a cambio de tu infierno personal.

-Es un precio pequeño por ver feliz a la persona que quiero.

_**00000000000000000000**_

Shikamaru se levanto ese día con la determinación de contarle a Naruto sus sospechas, rogaba por que el cabreado Rokudaime no dejara salir las colas del zorro, caminaba con paso lento pero decidido a la torre del Hokage, al llegar vio a Sakura que salía de la oficina de Naruto, con Akina* su hija de un año, la niña era de pelo negro como su padre y los ojos verdes de Sakura, al rubio le gustaba que lo visitara.

El Nara entro saludando formalmente, al Hokage.

-Buenas días Hokage sama.

-Ohayo, Shikamaru, ¿por que tan formal? aun se te hace problemático, llamarme Naruto -sonreía zorrunamente el rubio.

-Es que lo que vengo a decirte, requiere de toda la seriedad que poseo-el Hokage se puso serio.

-Dime, ya me preocupaste, ¿es referente a la aldea? ¿Pasa algo?

-Es acerca de Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Sasuke?

-Si, no me gustan los rodeos Naruto, desde que murió tengo una duda y quiero compartirla contigo, y de antemano pido perdón por mentirte.

-Habla Shikamaru, ¿que pasa?

-Naruto, nunca encontramos el cuerpo de Sasuke, de hecho nada que demostrara que estuvo ahí.

-Pero lo enterramos ¿no?

-El ataúd esta vacio, ni sus cenizas están como ya te dije.-lo que tanto temía el mayor estaba empezando los ojos del rubio ya habían cambiado de color a rojizos.

-Me quieres decir -empezó por un siseo hasta convertirse en gritos- ¡A quien diablos le llore todos estos años!

-Todo creímos que era mejor que no supieras esto, era por tu bienestar emocional, te afecto mucho la muerte del Uchiha, no sabíamos la reacción que tendrías al saber que no encontramos ni rastros de el -el rubio se calmo un poco.

-¿Y dime que les dio el derecho de ocultarme las cosas?... desde que perdí a Sasuke me prometí que no permitiría que los demás influenciaran mis decisiones.

-Se que cometimos un error por eso quiero enmendarme, desde hace seis meses he iniciado una investigación, buscando el paradero de Juugo, el compañero de Sasuke, por eso ahora te confesé esto, pues tengo una pista. Mis espías lo han visto en una aldea muy lejos cerca de donde se encontraba el país de la nieve. Iré personalmente para buscarlo.

-Iré contigo, si ese hombre sabe donde esta el cuerpo del Teme, yo debo traerlo.

-No, Naruto tu no puedes dejar la aldea.

-Yo quiero ir.

-Es mejor que no, no sabemos si Juugo nos recibirá sin querer matarnos, ahora que ya no esta Sasuke no hay nada que lo controle.

-Bien esperare tus noticias, no tardes.

-Solo lo necesario.

Esa noche el Nara salió acompañado de Chouji, El Hokage los despidió en las puertas de la aldea, deseándoles suerte y pronto regreso, dos siluetas seguían con la mirada a los Shinobis y al Rokudaime, cuando este se retiro a su casa lo siguieron, ambos pasando desapercibidos, eran unos expertos ocultando su chakra, mientras uno se quedaba en la azotea del edificio vigilando, el otro se acerco a uno de los balcones y entro

-Este Dobe a pesar de ser Hokage, no deja de ser distraído, le he dicho que cierre bien su casa, Y mira que confianzudo viviendo en mi casa, bueno por lo menos ahora me sirvió para entrar-el rubio entraba en ese momento, con la mirada triste, y cabizbajo-dejo las llaves botadas en la pequeña mesita de la sala y fue a la cocina abriendo el la nevera, en donde se quedo inmóvil, sin sacar nada.

-A quien quiero engañar si, el hambre se me fue desde que Shikamaru hablo conmigo -el Uchiha veía la escena escondido en la columna del pasillo, el rubio suspiro para de inmediato empezar a llorar muy quedito, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación; el moreno apenas si tuvo tiempo, de correr y meterse debajo de la cama, la situación le parecería cómica si no estuviera preocupado por el zorrito escondido como ladrón en su propia casa, Naruto se había echado sobre la cama abrazando a su enorme rana, mientras murmuraba en voz baja el nombre del moreno como si fuera una letanía. Sasuke debajo de la cama se preguntaba por que el rubio estaba así, con solo verlo se dio cuenta que el kitsune estaba mas delgado y un dejo de tristeza remarcaba su hermoso rostro. No pudo evitar que la cara del estúpido de su copia barata, llegara a sus pensamientos, ¿no se supone que por eso le salvo la vida para que hiciera feliz al rubio? y ahora lo encontraba peor abrazado a la rana que el no le pudo darle en persona y llorando, ahí fue cuando cayo en cuenta como el Dobe tenia –miro alrededor- todo los muñecos que no acepto acomodados en toda la habitación -su antigua habitación-, deshecho esos pensamientos, no era momento , tenia que salir de la casa sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, lo había visto y con ese recuerdo seria feliz. No le gustaba dejar al rubio así , pero no podía quedarse por el bien de este, estuvo un rato esperando, hasta que ya no oyó ningún sonido proveniente del chico en la cama , salió con sigilo de la cama y fue hasta la ventana volteo para darle una ultima mirada al hombre que amaba, al girarse se quedo sin habla… el rubio lo veía con asombro, pasaron segundos -que al moreno le parecieron horas-, perdiéndose en la sonrisa que se formaba en la carita del zorrito. Veía como en cámara lenta el chico frente a el se acercaba con los ojos desbordantes de lagrimas

-¿Sasuke eres tu? o es tu espíritu que viene por mi, si eres un fantasma… te tardaste Teme.

Cuando sintió el calor que emanaba las manos de Naruto rozar sus mejillas algo lo jalo evitando el contacto, de pronto su rubio estaba muy lejos y el solo sentía que se alejaba cada vez mas, el grito del Rokudaime lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¡Sasuke!

El Hokage gritaba con furia , mostrando ya el chakra de Kyubi, el moreno giro para ver quien lo llevaba en vilo y vio a Juugo quien, corría con el en brazos como alma que lleva el diablo, su orgullo le decía que le pidiera al de cabello naranja que lo bajara, pero su cuerpo no estaba para correr tan rápido y mas cuando el Rokudaime los perseguía como si hubieran destruido el Ichiraku, a unos metros de llegar a las puertas de la aldea el Kitsune les adelanto y se planto enfrente de ellos cortándole la salida, varios shinobis ya los rodeaban, entre ellos muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, que al sentir el chakra del zorro de nueve colas, llegaron al lugar temiendo un ataque, todos los veían asombrados; Juugo ya lo había dejado en el suelo y se preparaba para defenderse, uno sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de Juugo lo tenso, el mayor le hablo a Naruto

-¿No s dejara pasar Hokage sama o tendré que abrirnos paso?

-Con Sasuke no te dejare ir; solo, no te detengo pero el se queda- señalaba al moreno

-Siento llevarle la contraria pero sin el no me iré, es _mío _-el moreno lo miro incrédulo, mientras se preguntaba si su amigo, se había vuelto loco-sabe me gusta demasiado su compañía y ahora que me _pertenece_, no lo dejare tan fácilmente - el rubio se cabreaba cada vez mas.

-Él no es tuyo, Sasuke se quedara conmigo si tengo que acabar contigo para conseguirlo… lo hare -el moreno miraba a uno y a otro, ¡¿que diablos se creían el no era un objeto? Juugo se acerco guiñándole un ojo muy discretamente, Sasuke respondió con una ceja arqueada, su amigo lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo a el susurrándole al oído

-Veremos cuanto aguante el rubito

No supo ni cuando su amigó estaba tirado en el suelo con Naruto sobre el a punto de lanzarle el Rasengan, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de gritar

-¡Naruto ya basta!

El rubio, volteo a verlo y fue menguando el poder de Kyubi, se levanto de encima de Juugo y se acerco a Sasuke, de un momento a otro se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, el de ojos negros correspondió al abrazo acariciando las hebras doradas, el Kitsune se sujetaba fuerte al cuerpo del Uchiha escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este, cuando el llanto se calmo el rubio hablo sin despegarse del moreno.

-¿Por que Sasuke?... ¿por que me dejaste?... ¿tanto me odias? - Sasuke trato de separar al Jinchuriki, pero este no lo permitía y por fin se dio por vencido

-Como puedes pensar eso, nunca podría odiarte, ¿acaso no te he demostrado cuanto te amo? ¿Acaso no eres mas feliz sin mi presencia? -Sasuke, alzo la vista buscando a Sai, lo encontró y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, el ANBU dudo un poco pero por fin se acerco- ¿que explicación me das de esto?, deje en tus manos un tesoro y mira como lo encuentro - el pintor lo veía muy serio sin la clásica sonrisa de siempre. El rubito volteo a ver a Sai, desde su escondite en el pecho del moreno. Sasuke tomo una de las manos del Kitsune y una del pintor entrelazándolas mientras se separaba del cuerpo del Rokudaime

-Naruto solo vine a verte por última vez, hace cuatro años elegí apartarme de tu lado para que fueras feliz y pienso cumplir, quédate con este Baka y olvida que existo.

El rubio se separo de inmediato de Sai y encaro al moreno, el ANBU se retiro con los otros shinobis, esperando el desenlace sonriendo, tendría muchas cosas que contarle a su esposo Gaara, entendía perfectamente a Sasuke si él por su esposo y su hijo daría la vida entera con tal de verlos felices. Esperaba con ansias que esos dos resolvieran sus conflictos ya después con calma le agradecería al Uchiha bastardo por salvarle la vida, gracias a eso había conocido al hombre con el que formo un hogar.

- ¡¿Como me puedes pedir que deje morir de nuevo mi corazón?... Te amo Sasuke, perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero créeme que mayor castigo no pude tener; todo estos años llorando tu ausencia me dejaron como ves, si no… quieres perdonarme… lo entenderé… ¡pero no me pidas que te olvide! ahora que se que estas vivo no pienso separarme de ti, si ya no quieres quedarte en Konoha… nos iremos a donde tu quieras ,y si - el rubio agacho la cabeza- ya no me amas… lo aceptare pero ¡de ti yo no me alejo! Onegai - lo último lo dijo con carita suplicante.

-¡¿Dobe dejarías tu lugar como Hokage para seguirme a un camino incierto?

-De que me sirve el reconocimiento de la gente si no soy feliz.

El Uchiha, lo abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-No puedo dejar a Konoha sin Hokage -sonrió de lado -, me quedare aquí –el rubio se acerco rozando los labios del moreno con los propios

-Vámonos a casa, estamos dando un espectáculo, ahí te daré la bienvenida a la vida como te mereces.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la casa del rubio -o seria la Uchiha-, Juugo se fue al departamento del rubio o eso imaginaba, pues una amable Kunoichi que sonreía mucho lo acompañaba a buscarlo.

00000000000000000

En la casa del rubito, este no perdía el tiempo ya tenia a su moreno sobre la cama desnudo, besando esa piel pálida con la que soñaba desde hace mucho, el moreno se dejaba hacer, con sus manos quitaba la ropa al Kitsune, que le ayudaba en el proceso -no quería que su Sasuke se esforzara mucho-, pues aun no se recuperaba del todo, el moreno no se lo dijo pero el saco sus conclusiones cuando vio que Juugo lo cargaba en la huida. El rubio observaba el miembro del Uchiha cuan largo era, al verlo erguido en gloriosa esplendidez, se le antojo y de inmediato lo metió de lleno en su boca devorándolo succionando arrancándole gemidos a su amante, sintió como Sasuke se tensaba en inminente orgasmo ,llenándole la boca con su semilla, se incorporo y disfruto de la vista, su chico, respirando entrecortadamente y sonrojado con varias marcas en el cuerpo prueba irrefutable de que era suyo, lo beso demandantemente y el moreno metió tres dedos entre los labios de ambos, en un juego tan sensual que el Kitsune jadeo; el mismo llevo las falanges del moreno a su entrada , y metió uno mientras friccionaba su cuerpo con el de Sasuke, el moreno metió otro dedo lo que le valió un suspiro del rubio, al notar que el mismo Naruto se empalaba en ellos le metió el tercero que ya entro con mas facilidad, cuando El zorrito se sintió preparado el mismo tomo la nueva erección del Uchiha y se empalo en ella, el dolor fue mínimo comparado con el placer de sentir a su moreno por fin dentro de el, algo que no soñó que pasaría, el moreno lo tomo de las caderas y empezaron la danza de su amor con cabalgadas cada vez mas rápidas del rubio, Sasuke con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto y abrazo a su Kitsune quien se aferraba a la ancha espalda de su amor y depositaba besitos en la clavícula del Uchiha, cuando llegaba al clímax mordió a Sasuke sacándole sangre y eso llevo al moreno al orgasmo corriéndose dentro del rubio que sonrió zorrunamente al sentir el semen del ojinegro en su interior. El moreno se dejo caer en la cama aferrando todavía a Naruto quien se acomodo sobre su pecho haciéndole cariñitos, casi se le oía ronronear al sentir las caricias que le hacia su amante en el cabello.

-Sasuke

-Mm

-¿Que crees que sea niño o niña? –la caricias cesaron, y el kitsune busco a tientas la mano de Sasuke para ponerla de nuevo en su cabeza incitándolo a seguir con los mimos.

-¿De que hablas Dobe?

-De que va a ser, de nuestro hijo

-¿Cuál hijo Usuratonkachi?

-Cual va a ser Teme, pues el que espero, por la forma en que te corriste dentro de mi, estoy seguro que quedo embarazado.

-Na… Naruto… Tu… tu puedes embarazarte- el moreno estaba que no se lo creía, el zorrito bufo

-Claro que puedo, ya te lo había dicho aquel día en tu tumba-un goterón bajo por la frente del pelinegro

-Te recuerdo que yo no estaba en la tumba y aun si lo estuviera, muerto no te hubiera escuchado- al Rokudaime se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-No me vuelvas a dejar Sasuke Teme… si te vas aunque sea al otro mundo llévame contigo

-Sh, no llores ya nunca te dejare.

El rubio se acomodo mejor sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su Koi para dormir

-Dormir contigo es mejor que hacerlo con Sasukito - al moreno le dio, un tic en el ojo, ya no pude reclamarle al rubio pues este dormía tranquilamente.

0000000000000000000000000

Dos meses después Sasuke y Naruto se casaron, ya que el Uchiha aseguraba que su primogénito no nacería fuera del matrimonio, al rubito le daba igual, el solo quería estar con su amor, con papeles o sin papeles Sasuke ya era suyo.

0000000000000000000

El día que nacieron los herederos Uchiha, todos estaban felices; los padres no cabían de orgullo; sobre todo el moreno a quien se parecían los niños, el color de cabello y piel como todo los Uchihas pero con las estrellitas azules de su Kitsune.

Como padrino ambos padres concordaron en que fuera Juugo a este hombre le debían mucho, Kenshi* y Yoshiro* no podrían tener mejor guardián, sobre todo desde que Sasuke descubrió a Ichiro* -el hijo de Sai y Gaara- embobado viendo dormir a los mellizos en su cunita.

Fuera de eso Sasuke aprendió que sus sentimientos se podían trasmitir sin palabras, con tan solo una la mirada para las personas que lo amaban: su familia.

Fin

*Akina: flor de primavera

*Kenshi: corazón de espada

*Yoshiro: buen hijo

*Ichiro: primer hijo


End file.
